Al and Zach(series)
As you might all know(or probably not) I'm redesigning the entire Al and Zach series up until now. This page explains the series of Al and Zach and my ideas for it in the future. Al and Zach is an RPG/Action-Adventure series developed by Megadream and published by Nintendo(for the first two games) and by Megadream. So far, I have a plan for nine games in the main series, and a couple of spinoffs, too. Main Titles in The Series *Al and Zach - 2006 for Wii, Xbox 360 *Al and Zach II: The Rise of Phoenix - 2009 for Wii, Xbox 360, Super Gamer *Al and Zach III: Echoes of the Past - 2011 for Super Gamer, Wii, Xbox 360 *Al and Zach IV: Shadows of Armageddon - 2014 for Super Gamer, Wii U, Xbox One *Al and Zach V: The Final Judgment - 2016 for Super Gamer, Wii U, Xbox One *Al and Zach VI: Legacy - 2018 for Super Gamer 2.0, Wii U, Xbox One *Al and Zach VII: Wake of Doom - 2020 for Super Gamer 2.0, Next Gen Nintendo, Xbox One *Al and Zach VIII: The Rebellion - 2021 for Super Gamer 2.0, Next Gen Nintendo, Next Gen Microsoft *Al and Zach IX: Forward Through Time - 2023 for Super Gamer 2.0, Tenth Gen Nintendo, Tenth Gen Microsoft *Al and Zach X: War of the Dragon King - 2025 for Super Gamer 3.0, Tenth Gen Nintendo, Tenth Gen Microsoft *Al and Zach: XI: Brothers in Arms - 2027 for Super Gamer 3.0, Eleventh Gen Nintendo, Tenth Gen Microsoft Spin-Offs and Others *The Story of Al and Zach - 2015 for Super Gamer, Wii U, and Xbox One *Al and Zach Online - 2017 for Super Gamer 2.0, and Microsoft Windows *X.115 - 2013 for Super Gamer, Xbox 360 *Mr. Tall: The Rich Life - 2017 for Super Gamer 2.0 *Alien Quest - 2014 for Super Gamer *Alien Quest 2 - 2017 for Super Gamer 2.0 *Alien Quest: The Wrath of the Queen - 2019 for Super Gamer 2.0 Non-Series Appearences *Megadream vs. Gamecom *Megadream Fighters *Megadream Racing *Megadream Sports *Megadream Party Cameo Appearences *Super Gamer Sports *Cubis Sports *Super Gamer Sports 2.0 *Bones and Blood 3 Important Characters Throughout the Series Protoganists *Al - The main character. Debut: Al and Zach *Zach - Al's friend. Debut: Al and Zach *Elera - Al and Zach's friend. Debut: Al and Zach *Loxze (pronounced like locks) - The former enemy of Al who now helps him. Debut: Al and Zach *Alien Bob - An alien who betrayed the Bisberians. Debut: Alien Quest *X:115 - Al's strange half fox half human sideick. Debut: X:115 *Josh - Al's son. Debut: Al and Zach VI: Legacy *Anthony - Zach's son. Debut: Al and Zach VI: Legacy *King Xaroac (pronounced ex-or-o-ic) - The King of Tesrulfa. Debut: Al and Zach II: The Rise of Phoenix Antagonists *Phoenix - An evil fire demon. Debut: Al and Zach II: The Rise of Phoenix *Kraken - Phoenix's brother, an ice demon. Debut: Al and Zach III: Echoes of the Past *Armageddo - A cyborg that works for Phoenix. Debut: Al and Zach IV: Shadows of Armageddon. *King Caorax (pronounced kay-or-axe) - An evil version of King Xaroac. Debut: X:115 *Holelas - The alien king of the Bisberians. Debut: Al and Zach *Doomis - A psycho who tries to steal peoples souls. Debut: Al and Zach VII: Wake of Doom *Nynusto - A master of fighting that rules an undead army. Debut: Al and Zach VIII: The Rebellion *Dragon King Hadevthus - The ruler of all dragons and a demon who steals peoples souls and burns anything it sees. Debut: Al and Zach VI: Legacy Category:Series Category:Al and Zach Category:RPG Category:Action RPG Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo Wii Category:Nintendo Wii Games Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Super Gamer Category:Super Gamer 2.0 Category:Cubis System Category:Super Gamer Jr.